


Five Times the Doctor Regrets Touching Rose

by harmonyfb



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyfb/pseuds/harmonyfb





	Five Times the Doctor Regrets Touching Rose

1\. She hadn’t been on the TARDIS a month; didn't know her way around quite yet. She’d tripped over a cable and went down hard. He managed to catch her from behind, and then she went perfectly still as his hand cupped one breast. He let go when he realized, expecting her perfectly justified recrimination. Instead, she paused, and then kept walking like it hadn’t ever happened. They never spoke of it again.

2\. After they met up with the Dalek in the bowels of that military-industrial complex. She got him back on board, and held him while he shook and cried, and somehow it led to her lips on his, and his hands on her body, and the two of them braced against the control room wall, rutting furiously as they raced through time. He tried not to sleep with any them; they never lasted, and their leavings were like tiny open wounds, but when he did…he wished he’d left her with a better first than salt tears and desperation.

3\. She'd just lost her dad - again. Her turn to be comforted, and he shouldn't have. It was wrong, taking advantage of her grief, and it was wrong to let her have the comfort of his body when she caused the pain herself. It was triply wrong that the whole time he was inside her, he was mourning his own dead. He bit his tongue to keep from calling out for them, and wishes now he'd paid less attention to the past.

4\. It was the day after Christmas, and he thought – well, that was the problem, he _hadn’t_ thought. The moment they were alone, he grabbed her, fingers teasing up inside her bra, mouth bending to kiss...and she jerked away from him as though he were a stranger. He’d forgotten. New body, new hands, and even if she said it was all right, her body language argued that it wasn’t.

5\. It was after Mickey came along, and before they fell through the hole in the universe. He was frustrated, angry, and selfish, like always. He wanted her back in rhythm with him, like before, but happier now that he’d lost the form of his grief. But she was still pining for his former face, and it drove him mad. He couldn’t hurt her; wasn’t her fault. But he didn’t mind hurting Mickey. So he waited for just the right moment, edging up behind her, and tickling her neck with his breath, hands moving to cradle her curves…and then he looked straight at Mickey, standing out in the hallway. And he smiled. He knows now that it was a smile of cruelty. How he knows is this: when he said goodbye to Rose, Mickey gave it back to him.


End file.
